thecoteriefandomcom-20200214-history
Oberon
Early Life Oberon was King of the elves, but was a dwarf himself. He was a strong majician and gladiator. His given name was Oberon Yngvergon Grimsleer, but Titania called him Elbegast. His father paid heavily to put him into both majick school and martial school, an unusual skill for a dwarf. He proved to be a prodigy at both. He was first in his classes in majick and was learning at near three times the normal level, copying spells exactly after only seeing them once and deriving spells that his teachers had never seen before. His dueling instructor, Krimh Manbattler, informed Oberon's father when he was only 10 that he "could not teach that amazing boy anything more" and resigned. He did the unthinkable and secretly entered himself in the elvish kingship convention at the irrationally young age of 13. He snuck out and brought Sgvarda and Byratha, the swords of his father. The elves in the crowd laughed as he approached the ring for his first match but fell silent as he slit the throat of his opponent. He slaughtered each combatant who came to oppose him. During the final round, the other fighter, Haneah Skyslayer, an influencial clan leader, put down his weapons and kneeled before Oberon. Acting against the yells and taunts for bloodshed from the audience, Oberon placed down his weapons as well. Haneah Skyslayer remained kneeling and said, "You are the better and I bow to you." The crowd let the young dwarf win expecting to defeat him soon after. Oberon defeated any elf who came to challenge his sovereignty as king. At first they came one after another, but as each contender was killed while fighting him or returned disarmed and dishonored, the elves began to accept him as the best fighter in the land and worthy to be king. Quest For Eternal Life He became the ideal man: a powerful majick user and fighter. He wondered if he could extend his life through majick. He turned to the Academy for the answer. He first studied under Astoreth but Astoreth told him that the real research regarding iatromajick was done by Rarach, a hermit who had disappeared over a hundred years earlier. Many of his writings and research was still available at the Academy but nothing ultimately fruitful was held within the treatises and papers. Oberon ignored all the experiments into creating an Elixir of Eternal Life and thought them worthless. He pored over spells Rarach derived and tried to push them to their limits. He so closely studied the works of Rarach that he referred to him as his master and some of the scholars began to called him "Rarach the Infinitely Younger." Several theories and conspiracies were provided by the scholars of the Academy to explain disappearance of Rarach. Some said he had failed in everything he did and died in a hidden library no one had found yet. Others said he had been successful yet he had learned too much and the Netherworld Organization had abducted him. A few said that he had moved to a hermitage in the mountains of the Northern CICS. While at the Academy he fought in some highly advertised duels on the roof of the Academy and in boats on the lake. Stands were constructed and some food merchants came to Winterden specifically to sell during the bouts. Oberon spent a few years journeying through the mountains with a party of elves. They eventually came upon a hut hidden within a dense pine forest halfway up a mountain. Rarach lived inside. Oberon entered and addressed the hermit. The inside of the hut was covered in papers with numbers, charts and what appeared to be lunar and solar calendars. Rarach told Oberon not to pursue an extended life. "You still have your youth and you have accomplished the impossible. You are the first dwarf in history to win the convention. You will be King until the day you die. You're a young dwarf you must be living." He would not let Oberon inspect the spell carved into his scalp but did tell him that he had contacted Hermanu. "Hermanu's much easier to get an appointment with than Death. You'd think everyone had died at the same time if you saw how busy she was." Life in the Etherworld Oberon returned home and studied iatromajick more. He decided to further his studies by traveling to the Etherworld to learn from the fae. The elves there welcomed him. There he fell in love with Titania. He and Titania used experimental majick to extend his life, but found he could not live forever at no cost. He contacted Hermanu, but Hermanu sent a reply saying he "could not do anything to extend the life of another mortal." He called upon the Man at the Crossroads to ask for an extension of his life. The Man told him that life extension came at a high price. Either Oberon would die or Titania would have to sacrifice herself to save him. Oberon could not bare to ask Titania to kill herself for him so he let himself die. Post-Death Titania consumed his heart and his soul was heavily fought over by the factions in the Netherworld. Victory and Kronius led armies against each other to find and consume the soul of one of the greatest warriors and majicians of all time. Victory prevailed.